Our Baby
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Written for the Nursery Files challenge. Inspired by a request: write a fic that bridges the gap between Mulder asking the pizza guy to call 911 and their arrival at the hospital.


Title: Our Baby

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Empedocles

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Written for the Nursery Files challenge. Inspired by a request: write a fic that bridges the gap between Mulder asking the pizza guy to call 911 and their arrival at the hospital.

After Mulder asked the pizza guy to call 911, he was instantly at Scully's side. He nearly flinched at the sight of Scully's hand on her belly. Up until this moment, he had great difficulty looking at her belly without trying to look away. It almost killed him to think that he couldn't stand the sight of her. It was as if those feelings suddenly disappeared. He was vaguely aware of the pizza man leaving the room after calling 911. He bet the guy was pretty shaken, but he didn't care about that right now. When he looked at Scully's pained expression, he felt his chest tighten and suddenly felt a series of emotion. All he could do was hope that he wasn't the reason Scully was having complications with her pregnancy, but he knew better.

He gently rubbed her back and her labored breaths turned into sobs. "Oh god, please don't let me loose this baby, please!" Scully pleaded as she cradled the life inside of her.

Mulder felt his hand unconsciously, as if moving on its own, come to rest near Scully's hand over her belly. The next thing he knew, words began to tumble out of his mouth. "It's going to be okay, Scully, I promise. I won't let you lose your baby." He couldn't explain it, but he felt tears well in the back of his eyes. Even if he wasn't the father of her baby, he didn't want her to lose the light in her eyes. He studied her long and hard now. For the very first time since he returned, he thought she looked absolutely radiant. He couldn't bear to see that glow taken away from her. His heart sank at the sight of her clutching her belly dear life.

Scully's hand shifted to cover his. "Not 'my' baby Mulder, our baby," she corrected, wincing through the pain. "How….could…you ever…think otherwise," she whispered. Scully looked up at him through her tear filled eyes.

Mulder felt like he was on an emotional rollercoaster. First he felt panic, then joy and suddenly fear. "Our baby," he repeated. Scully smiled sadly and nodded before she was hit by another abdominal pain. Mulder was instantly jostled and he moved from his position to help her lay down on the couch. "The medics should be here soon, Scully, just lie down and take it easy."

With Mulder's help, she did as she was told and allowed him to gently ease her into a laying position. She began to cry again. Mulder's hand gingerly caressed her stomach, when he felt her abdomen contract. Tears were suddenly making their way down his face. He just discovered he was having a baby, but also probably loosing it at the same time. He knew from Skinner that Scully had been having a complicated pregnancy and it tore him apart to think that she'd loose her chance of motherhood, all because of him. "I'm sorry, Scully. I'm so sorry," his voice broke.

He stole a glance at the present he left behind the couch pillow. Something had come over him when he saw that doll, maybe he not only wanted to reconnect with Scully, but also felt an attachment to the baby he had no idea about. "It's…okay, Mulder," she reached for his hand, which he readily accepted. "Love you," she whispered, before closing her eyes. Mulder reached out and tucked a stray hair from her face behind her ear, much like he did in the past. "I love you both," he whispered. "So much," he finished, watching her eyes close.

Minutes later, Scully slipped into unconsciousness. Mulder couldn't remember a time being more afraid, not only for Scully, but also for their baby. He couldn't and wouldn't lose them both.

Thankfully, it was only minutes later when the EMT arrived. Mulder watched helplessly as they helped Scully onto a stretcher and he grabbed a jacket, locked her door and followed them outside. Despite their protests, he forced his way into the back of the emergency vehicle after they loaded her inside. After all the years of false doctors, instinct told him he had to be with her the entire time. "Do you know what's happening sir, is she having abdominal pains?" one of the men asked.

Mulder nodded. "Yes, she's afraid she's loosing the baby," he had to force himself to not break down. He had to be strong for them. The man wore a solemn expression as he simply nodded in understanding. This did nothing to alleviate Mulder's fears. "Please tell me she and the baby are going to be okay."

The man sighed. "We'll do everything we can, sir."

Mulder nodded as he jumped into the back with Scully. He gripped her hand tightly as the driver started the vehicle. "Scully, I know you can hear me, everything is going to be fine, I promise!"

He could sense the stares from the other medical personnel boarding into him, but he couldn't have cared less. When one of the medical personnel nearest them moved away to check something that was attached to Scully, he saw Scully slowly open her eyes and smile. "I gotcha big time, G-man."

Mulder suddenly felt instant relief wash over him. "Dammit, Scully. You scared me to death, I really thought you were unconscious!"

Scully chuckled lightly; although it was difficult with the pain she had low in her abdomen. All the medical personnel were instantly swarming over her, asking her questions. Mulder managed a smile. He knew that once they got Scully to the hospital, she and the baby were going to be okay. They had to be, he was sure of it. There would be plenty of time for amends later and he had plenty in store for them.

End

A/N: We all know what happens next and that Scully will be okay. I wrote this fic as a filler for the episode for the Nursery files challenge. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
